


Warming Up

by Mainstream_Deviant



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Happy holidays Kiddo!, Holiday prep, M/M, Secret Santa 2019, somebody warm up the poor egyptian kid he is Not Used To This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: After coming home from some holiday shopping, poor Marik is in need of some cuddles to warm up again. Baby, it's COLD outside!
Relationships: Angstshipping, Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for Kiddo! 
> 
> They asked for "Angstshipping, some real dumb lovey-dovey kinda stuff", and since they've been a very good little angstshipper this year, that's precisely what they'll get!
> 
> (To maximize the “dumb lovey-dovey”-ness of this prompt, we’re totally ignoring all of the very reasonable “Marik’s bday is in December so he’s probably sad rn” headcannons. Or, if you prefer, in this story he has already had the world’s fastest and most complete trauma recovery ever thanks to a cute white-haired boyfriend, and is ready for nothing but holiday cuteness. Yup. That’s what we’re going with. Don't question it too much. ;p )

Ryou hummed to himself as he pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven. He’d been baking like a madman all afternoon while Marik was out doing some last errands, and it smelled divine. He set this batch aside to cool and turned his attention to the sugar cookies from earlier.

The front door burst open just as he was contemplating whether he’d have time to decorate before Marik got back. That was one question answered, anyways. Ryou dusted his hands and walked over the greet his rather snowy boyfriend at the door as he set down armfuls of bags.

Marik dramatically unwound the scarf from his neck and shook out his hair. “I’m officially over the snow. Why do we live somewhere with winter?”

Ryou leaned up to peck him on the cheek and finished brushing the snow out of his hair as Marik hung up his coat. “You thought the snow was pretty great last week.”

“But I wasn’t shopping in it then. Now, I’m over it.” Marik pulled Ryou into a tight hug, and nuzzled the tip of his frozen nose right into Ryou’s neck, which earned him an indignant yelp and a lot of squirming. “Warrrrm meeee.”

Ryou giggled and redoubled his squirming. “No! Get your nose away from me!” Ryou let out a loud yelp when icy fingers replaced the nose. “ _That’s not what I meant, you ass!_ ”

Marik laughed and relented, but kept his arms tucked firmly around Ryou's waist. “But it’s your sacred duty as my boyfriend to save me from the winter.”

“You wish.”

“But you’re used to it, you grew up with winters.”

“Don’t care. Keep those icicles attached to your hands to yourself.” Ryou pressed a warm kiss to Marik’s lips, and then a second to his poor cold nose for good measure. Having satisfied his ‘sacred duties’, he turned to the shopping bags full of groceries and gifts.

“Here, let me help you carry these in.” He reached down to grab one of the closest bags.

Marik shot a hand out and snagged Ryou by the sleeve of his sweater. “Not that one!”

Ryou paused and grinned. “Oh really? And why is that? What’s in the bag?”

“Nothing you should concern yourself with.” Marik hurried forward and scooped the bag up out of sight.

“Oh _really?_ ” Ryou leaned close and put on his best pout. “Are you _suuuure_?” He not-to-subtly tried to wind an arm around Marik’s back to get hold of the bag again.

Marik chuckled and shoved him away with a hand to the face. “ _Yes_. No peeking.”

“Aw.”

Ryou turned his attention to the bags that obviously contained groceries, and left Marik to the other bags he clearly wasn’t supposed to know about yet. He was just putting the last of the items away from he felt arms sneak back around his waist from behind.

“Well aren’t you clingy today.” Ryou turned in Marik’s arms and laid his arms over his shoulders.

“I’m still cold, Ryou. Warm meeee.”

Ryou smiled. “Poor baby.” He glanced back at the kitchen counter and smiled. “But luckily for you, I have the answer.” He pulled away and tugged Marik towards the counter. “Here, put some cookies on a plate and put the kettle on. I’ll be right back.”

By the time Ryou returned, the water was hot enough for him to mix up some fresh hot chocolate. Drinks in hand, he tugged Marik along to the living room. Ryou had dimmed the main light and turned on the fairy lights that covered every inch of the ceiling in tiny white ‘stars’. That wasn’t anything new, but Marik laughed when he saw what had happened to the couch.

“Is that every blanket in the house?”

“Everything but the bed, yep!” Ryou put down the hot chocolate and lifted up a corner of the nest. “C’mon, we’re gonna cocoon away the cold.”

“Sounds good to me.” Marik dumped their snack on the coffee table and dove into the blankets. It took some squirming around to get wrapped up in properly, but soon Ryou was wrapped in a Marik and Marik was wrapped in a small mountain of blankets.

Ryou reached forward to grab their drinks and settled back happily against Marik’s chest. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up under the blankets trading stories about their days, tucked in their little cocoon of warmth under the twinkling lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone - whatever you may celebrate and however cold it may be there! <3
> 
> (I love any and all forms of feedback, please say hi! I'm also on [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/) )


End file.
